


Pushed to his Limit

by lastcrazyhorn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alaska, Bottom!Morgan, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/pseuds/lastcrazyhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He enjoyed being pushed to his limits, since there were so very few that would do that, let alone could.  Slashy smutty goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushed to his Limit

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this pairing, but can't seem to find much in the way of good fics. If you have any others to suggest, feel free to tell me. In the meantime, this is my suggestion to you. :)

Hotch threw him against the wall as soon as he closed the door.

"What did I tell you about picking on Reid?" The older man growled in his ear, his body pressed snugly behind his own, holding him still.

"The kid can handle it," he tried to answer, feeling Hotch tense further against him at his words.

"What did I say?" Hotch growled lowly, locking a hand on the back of his neck and snaking the other up between his bicep and shoulder.

"You said not to," Derek admitted softly, closing his eyes and leaning his head on the cool plaster wall of the Alaskan inn.

An instant shift in the air between them at his admission, and then Hotch abruptly released him, stepping away with a terse order for him to turn around.

Hotch grabbed the front of his long sleeved shirt and pulled him forwards roughly into a harsh kiss that he willingly submitted to. A kiss meant forgiveness, no matter how painful it was to endure. Hotch wrapped his hand around the back of his neck once more in a pinching grip while nipping at Derek's lips with his teeth. Hotch's free hand roamed up and down the expanse of Derek's chest, alternating between scratching through the soft cotton of his shirt and randomly poking at various pressure points.

Derek hissed in pain as one of Hotch's fingers pressed into the center of his chest, at the base of his breast bone.

"What?" Hotch broke their kiss with a sneer. "You can handle it," he spat out, pushing Derek backwards with another sharp jab to the same spot.

"Hotch man, I'm sorry," Derek put his hands in front of his body in clear surrender.

"Bed," Hotch bit out, licking his tongue over his lips in a predatory manner. " _Now_ ," he added, stalking towards him when he didn't immediately react.

Derek back peddled towards the bed carefully, not at all surprised when he got a rough push to his shoulder when he finally reached it. A hand caught his ankle as he moving and he turned back to see Hotch glaring at him.

"Shoes, Derek. Get them off," Hotch hissed, letting his foot go with a fling of his hand.

He pulled them off quickly, hearing them drop to the floor even as Hotch climbed on top of him, straddling his body, and pushed him flat on his back with a strong hand to the center of his chest.

Hotch felt the body under him tense and he grinned in satisfaction at Derek's unspoken response to his dominant position. He liked being in control of the strong capable man under his thighs.

"I told you specifically not to pick on Reid. _Specifically_ ," Hotch growled, feeling the familiar anger pulse just behind his shields. "One would almost think you were purposely disobeying me, Derek." He squeezed his thighs tighter around the younger man's body and stroked his hand downwards.

"I just forgot."

"Don't lie to me, Derek," Hotch growled, squeezing his legs tighter and getting a wince for his efforts. He leaned forwards, pushing his hands under Derek's shirt as he did.

"I'm not—," was the beginning of a sullen response.

Both of Hotch's hands caught on nipples and he pinched out his displeasure at the obvious lie, adding a bit of fingernail when Derek initially didn't make a sound. He knew that the younger man's nipples were unusually sensitive and he liked to take advantage of that whenever possible.

Derek grimaced and he smiled, twisting one final time before releasing the abused nubs. Leaning down even further, Hotch licked the side of his face, feeling the roughness of stubble under his tongue as he did.

"I don't like it when you lie to me," he whispered out roughly, grinding his hips down into Derek's. Pushing his fingers up into the material of the other man's shirt, Hotch removed it quickly and flung it aside.

"Don't like it when you check out other people either," he added, biting hard at the side of Derek's neck.

"Who!" Derek gasped out, twisting and writhing under the combined assault of his lips and stroking fingers over his chest.

"The deputy," he growled, pulling his own sweater up a touch in order to slide his stomach over Derek's own. The younger man sucked in his breath at the feel of skin against his own and he did it again just to hear the wheeze of his lungs.

"But—," Derek tried to argue, pushing his stomach against Hotch's own while trying to keep his neck away from the older man's sharp teeth.

"Don't lie to me!" Hotch's eyes flashed in warning, the effect only marred briefly when he paused to pull off his own shirt.

Hotch's body was heavy on his own, causing his lungs to work harder to draw air against the persistent weight digging into his chest. Derek tried to breathe evenly and remain calm, but it was hard with such a forceful presence staring down at him.

Without warning, Hotch's hands caught his wrists and pushed them up over his head. Transferring his grip to one hand, the other man brought his free hand to Derek's face and patted it softly.

"I know you'd like to fuck Spencer," Hotch whispered in a deep voice, shocking him to utter stillness with his words. "Throw him over a desk in the bullpen and fuck him raw," Hotch growled, showing his teeth as he moved his hand to Derek's ear.

"No, Hotch, that's—no!" Derek shook his head, wide eyed as he stared back upwards into intense brown eyes. He knew that the other man had a tendency towards jealousy, but his latest suggestion was pure insanity.

Hotch's hand clenched down around his ear and he winced. He felt Hotch's hand squeeze his wrists tightly enough to rub the bones together, and he tried not to fight against the man's hold on him.

"That's it Derek," Hotch murmured. "Fight. Throw me off and run for the door. Scream for help," he breathed, feeling himself grow harder at the calculating look in the younger man's face. "I don't know if I even locked the door," he added with a bark of laughter.

A look of panic passed over Derek's face before being replaced with his previous calm stoicism.

"Would you like that?" Hotch whispered, delighting in the way Derek was twisting under him, still silently testing his strength. "Would you like to be watched by the team, by the locals? I bet these folks have never seen two men fuck, what do you think?"

"You really didn't lock the door?" Derek's deep brown eyes flicked that direction again.

Hotch smirked, not giving an answer.

Derek knew that Hotch wouldn't have just _forgotten_. He knew the man was far too anal for that. Likely enough, Hotch was just screwing with his mind. It hadn't escaped his notice that his lover could be rather sadistic in his manipulations of him.

He felt Hotch's jeans rub across his lower abdomen and leaned his head back with a soft groan at the sensation.

Hotch grinned wider at the sound. His annoyance with the younger man was slipping away, and instead was quickly becoming replaced with lust. He shifted his position over Derek once more, reveling in the sight of the chiseled body nearly _writhing_ under his own.

"But you won't fight me off, you won't run away," He very nearly purred into Derek's ear. "You'll take it, you'll take what I have to give you and you'll beg for more."

Derek wasn't aware of the shifting feelings behind Hotch's smirking façade. All he knew was that Hotch was no longer teasing, no longer playing with him.

"Don't move your hands," Hotch instructed, releasing the wrists in his hand and moving down to the tented pants resting below him.

"Please, Hotch," Derek panted, gripping the headboard tightly.

"Don't talk," Hotch murmured, opening Derek's pants with a hurried snap. He could feel the younger man's body trembling, and something inside him thrilled at such barely controlled _want._

He took pleasure in having sex with Derek in a way that he had not been able to with Haley. She wouldn't withstand his desire to lead, and she certainly would have never let him bark orders or threaten her. Sex with her was vanilla while sex with Derek was so much more in so many ways.

Roughly pushing Derek's pants and boxers down to his knees, he barely paused before reaching out and giving the younger man a few well deserved strokes.

Above him, he heard a barely suppressed whine and he barely kept from laughing at the desperation he could feel coming off of the other man in waves. Releasing Derek's cock, he stroked his fingers into the crevices between where thigh met groin, feeling the muscles under his fingertips twitch.

Removing himself completely, he stood up and shimmied out of his jeans and boxers quickly, pausing only long enough to grab the lube out of his bag. When he turned back, he noted with approval that Derek's hands were still where he had left them. Derek's pants and underwear were also on the floor, and he realized that the other man must have kicked them off when he wasn't looking.

"Please man," Derek said in a barely audible voice as he made his way back on the bed. Hotch looked up and saw the younger man's eyes were tightly clenched, and he growled in disapproval at the sight.

Lubing his fingers up, he pressed two into the man under him and reached his other hand up to grip the tightly shuttered face of his lover.

"Open them, Derek," he instructed tersely, sliding in another finger as his lover opened his eyes slowly.

"Hotch, please, I'm ready. Please," he whined in a louder voice, apparently no longer worried about drawing the attention of the team in the other rooms around them.

Pulling his fingers free, Hotch wiped another palm of lube down his own cock, and then leaned closer to Derek's face.

"I decide that, not you," he said, sliding home into the molten heat of the man under him.

Moving his hands to the underside of Derek's arms, Hotch pinched the soft skin there, and began carefully thrusting.

"Please, Hotch, please," Derek begged aloud, his eyes visibly watering as he strove to keep them open.

Removing his fingers from one arm, he shifted enough to attach his teeth to that same spot and bit down, sliding deep into Derek at the same time. The younger man's cock bounced between their bodies, smearing pre-cum into the sweat dripping from his body.

Letting his hands fall to his sides, Hotch gripped Derek's muscular thighs and pushed them up to his chest in a stretch that would have made a lesser man beg for mercy. Derek only groaned and tightened down around his cock instead.

Hotch released the arm in his mouth as he slid backwards, staring down at the flexing muscles under him with pleasure.

"If you're lucky," he panted out, "I'll let you fuck Reid for your birthday."

"I don't want to," Derek gritted out, twisting his head back and forth irritably. "Please Hotch, faster, please. I need you faster, please man."

"He'd be so tight around you," Hotch said, ignoring his lover's plea. "He'd whine and scream as you broke him in; ever think of that?" He said, thrusting deeper, changing his angle ever so slightly as he went.

Judging from the way Derek's eyes rolled back in his head, he would guess that he had found something on that last pass by.

"Like that?" He panted, pulling back to thrust that direction again, but with significantly shorter thrusts.

"Only want you," Derek managed to say, his hips thrusting upwards into Hotch's abdomen.

"How 'bout Dave?" He asked, faster at long last, knowing Derek wasn't far from coming. "Know he used to have quite a thing for young muscle bound men," he panted, pounding hard and fast into the younger man.

"Hotch," Derek whined, gasping out his name. "Just shut up man. Just _shut up_ ," he growled harshly.

Hotch only grinned wider before reaching out and sliding his lube slick hand over the needy cock in front of him. He was ready to come, ready to fill Derek with his memory of his body's work.

"Gonna fuck you til you're limping, Derek. Gonna fuck until you're filled, and then send you back to Garcia, feeling me squishing around your insides as you sleep on her hard, cold floor."

Abruptly Derek tightened up every muscle in his body, particularly the ones gripping Hotch's cock, and without another sound he began spurting up white into the space between them. In that moment, Hotch let his control slip briefly and he came hard as well, pulling Derek's head up to his own and kissing that desperately beautiful mouth with a thorough vengeance that put all of the younger man's past lovers to shame—consensual and otherwise.

"I love you Derek Morgan," Hotch said breathlessly when they finally broke for air. "You better not forget it," he said, finally pulling out of his body.

Derek let his legs sink down to the bed with a low hiss. "Can't forget it now," he answered with a knowing smile.

"Good," Hotch answered with an almost feral grin.


End file.
